


show me what you got

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Spanking, only once but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: “How opposed are you to saying that we’ve actually kissed?” Donghyuck questioned.“Not at all,” Jeno breathed, lashes fluttering as Donghyuck softly nudged their noses together.Donghyuck grinned widely, eyes darkening dangerously, “Good.”





	show me what you got

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me, i blame jeno and that damn vlive for this completely.

Jeno watched as the other members of Dream left his hotel room for their own, leaving him with only Donghyuck and the Indonesian skyline as his company. The concert had been fun, if exhausting, and Jakarta was pretty. He had already seen the video Jisung had posted about their ridiculously high position in the hotel, his stomach roiling whenever he got too close to the floor to ceiling windows, but the pretty scenery wasn't his focus right now.

Jeno was far too preoccupied with Donghyuck and the way he was staring at him so intensely. Jeno did his best not to look at the other, turning his attention to his phone and ignoring the way his lips still tingled. It had been a very long time since he had seen Donghyuck that flustered, and judging by the messages he was receiving from his fellow members it would be an incident that wouldn't be quickly forgotten. Even Doyoung had messaged him, and Jeno knew it was well after one in the morning in Seoul right now. Considering how much his hyung prioritized sleeping, it was rather telling about how widespread the kiss had already spread.

_ Not that it was much of a kiss, _ Jeno thought to himself. They had barely brushed against each other before they were both pulling away, but it was still enough contact to have Jeno's heart racing.

"Jeno," Donghyuck called, interrupting his thoughts and making his thumbs freeze from the reply message he was in the middle of formatting. Doyoung wasn't exactly scolding him, but he _ was _asking what the fuck Jeno thought he had been doing. Responding that he hadn't been thinking much of anything beyond how pretty Donghyuck's skin tone was probably wasn't the best response, but it was the only one he had.

"Yeah?" Jeno questioned, peeking over the edge of his phone and warily looking at where Donghyuck stood in his pajamas, the clothes he had been wearing haphazardly folded back into his suitcase. Jeno had already traded his jeans for a pair of sweatpants before shedding his shirt and tossing it carelessly into his suitcase. Dropping his shoes next to it, Jeno had promised himself to straighten things in the morning, because he was far too lazy to deal with it right now. Then he climbed back into the wide bed he and Donghyuck would be sharing, trying to ignore where the younger was changing on the other side of the room.

Donghyuck crossed his arms as he scoffed, the long sleeves of his white shirt pushing up to expose his wrists, "_Jeno_."

"Yeah?" Jeno repeated, locking his phone and putting it on the side table after plugging in the charger.

Donghyuck scowled at him, walking to the edge of the mattress before climbing on top of the blanket. His black shorts did little to hide the tan skin his thighs, pulling Jeno's attention down as he swallowed roughly.

"What is it, Hyuck?" He questioned, hoping that meeting the younger’s gaze and speaking would reduce the urge to pin Donghyuck down and _ bite. _

"You kissed me," Donghyuck said, instantly giving Jeno's theory a kick in the ass. Of course he would bring it up.

Jeno hesitated for a second before shrugging and nodding his head. Fuck it.

“Yeah, I did. Sort of. Wouldn’t really count it as a kiss, to be honest.”

Donghyuck looked offended for a split second before cocking his head to the side curiously, lips pursed in a far too distracting way, “What _ would _ be a kiss for you, then?”

Jeno stared at him in surprise, mind fizzling with static for a good few minutes before he glanced towards the far wall and fisted the comforter in his hands, “Um, something longer? And more solid, I guess? We barely even touched.”

“For good reason, we were _ live_. The fans are going wild on Twitter,” Donghyuck said, as if Jeno didn’t already _ know_. Before Jeno could point out the fact that he had been on his phone too, Donghyuck was tugging at the blanket Jeno was still strangling. Thinking the younger wanted to climb under the comforter too, Jeno released it without a thought only to watch in shock as Donghyuck practically tossed it off the bed.

“Donghyuck, what are you- oh?” Jeno’s voice pitched up in mild panic as Donghyuck slid onto his lap, the soft skin of his thighs pressing hotly against Jeno’s bare hips.

Looking up into Donghyuck’s face with wide eyes, Jeno failed to grasp at any words, his brain departing with a merry wave. It was just him and a faint buzzing in his ears, staring up at Donghyuck’s mildly embarrassed but determined expression. He could feel the younger’s hands on his neck, his thumbs tracing the corner of his jawline as he kept Jeno’s head tilted back and their eyes locked together.

“How opposed are you to saying that we’ve _ actually _ kissed?” Donghyuck questioned, voice low as he tilted his face closer to Jeno’s own, their lips barely an inch apart.

“Not at all,” Jeno breathed, lashes fluttering as Donghyuck softly nudged their noses together.

Donghyuck grinned widely, eyes darkening dangerously, “Good.”

Then he was leaning forward, connecting their lips more softly than Jeno honestly expected. Letting out a faint hum, Jeno moved his hands to the top of Donghyuck’s thighs, squeezing slightly as the younger tilted Jeno’s head as he liked. Jeno followed the urging of his hands easily, opening his mouth when Donghyuck’s tongue teasingly flicked against his bottom lip.

The softness of their kiss departed as soon as he did, Donghyuck’s tongue a wet heat against Jeno’s own. Donghyuck explored his mouth like his owned it, only pulling back to nibble at his lips before diving back in. Jeno did his best to rival the younger’s intensity, heat licking up his spine as Donghyuck moved to wrap his arms around Jeno’s neck. One of his hands scratched at the bare skin of his back as he threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Jeno’s head with the other. It guided him in keeping his head tilted back as Donghyuck moved even closer, a whimper escaping his throat when Jeno pulled back for a quick gasp of air.

Barely a second later and the blond was back, lewdly licking his tongue over Donghyuck’s lips and delighting in the way he gasped against him.

That’s when Jeno lost track of time, too busy focusing on pulling out the sweet sounds escaping Donghyuck’s mouth. It sent a delighted buzz through his veins every time he succeeded, smiling against the younger’s lips every time he was particularly loud. Donghyuck punished those smug grins with stinging nips, grumbling against him but never separating.

Moving his hands from Donghyuck’s thighs was a difficult task considering how much he enjoyed in squeezing the soft inner sides. It had Donghyuck jolting against him every time he tightened his grip, breathing out soft whines between them, and it was one of the hottest sounds Jeno had heard in a long time. He wanted to explore more though, and it was with that determination that he slid his hands further up, ghosting over the fabric of Donghyuck’s shorts to slide his fingers under his shirt.

Jeno took the time to skim his fingers over the small of his back, huffing out a laugh when Donghyuck immediately arched up against him.

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck hissed against his mouth, finally moving their swollen mouths away from each other to start dropping kisses against Jeno’s cheek. The blond couldn’t help another bout of laughter, slowly slipping his hands around to Donghyuck’s front. He savoured the hum of contentment Donghyuck breathed against his skin before smirking mischievously and pinching at the soft skin.

Donghyuck jerked immediately, an offended yelp falling from his lips as one of his hands smacked loudly against the skin of Jeno’s shoulder, “Stop that!”

“Baby tummy,” Jeno teased him, ducking his head to lay a wet kiss against the side of his neck and delighting in the way Donghyuck groaned. Sure, it was probably more from annoyance, but the way the younger bucked his hips up against Jeno’s stomach definitely wasn’t.

“It’s not a baby tummy, you asshole.”

“Of course not.” Jeno snickered, moving his hands from Donghyuck’s stomach up towards his chest. Donghyuck scowled at him but didn’t protest, panting slightly as he tightening the grip he had around Jeno’s neck. His nails sunk sharply into the skin of Jeno’s shoulders when he let his thumbs brush against Donghyuck’s nipples, not minding the pain when he was rewarded with Donghyuck tilting his head back in pleasure, a low whine falling from his plush lips.

The sound had Jeno leaning up to reconnect their mouths, groaning at the way Donghyuck easily opened up for him.

Jeno didn’t know what gave him the courage. Maybe it was the way Donghyuck was sucking hotly on his tongue, low moans sounding against Jeno’s lips whenever he tightened his grip on his hips. Maybe it was the way Donghyuck whimpered when he pulled him closer, plastering their chests together in an effort to diminish any space between them. Whatever it was, it had Jeno moving his hands down, fingers digging into Donghyuck’s ass and reveling in the moan that escaped the younger’s lips.

Donghyuck pulled back with a gasp when Jeno tightened his grasp, using the arm muscles that had been driving fans wild over the past few weeks to pull Donghyuck impossibly further. It had him rutting up against Jeno’s stomach, shorts doing nothing to hide his hardness as he tightened his arms around Jeno’s neck, lips pressed hotly against his ear.

“Jeno-” Donghyuck muttered, his voice lower than Jeno ever thought it could go, his gasps sweet as Jeno assisted him in rolling his hips forward yet again, “Jeno if you don’t want this to go further, you need to stop.”

Jeno thought about it for a second. He wouldn’t be opposed, and it definitely wouldn’t be the first time he and a fellow group member had fallen into bed together. He was exhausted though, even with the heat licking through his veins and his own cock hardening under Donghyuck’s ass. He didn’t even have any lube in his suitcase, because he figured a three day trip wouldn’t warrant bringing any. He had been wrong, apparently, and it was a lesson to learn from in the future.

Still, there were other things they could do without lube, and he would have plenty of time to sleep on the plane back home.

It was with a steady resolve that he leaned back until Donghyuck got the message, pulling back with lust hazy eyes, a disheartened frown on his lips. It didn’t last for long, not with the way Jeno kept eye contact as he thrust his hips up against his ass, trying his best not to groan at the sudden friction. It was worth it for sight of Donghyuck’s lashes fluttering, lips parting in a gasp that Jeno took advantage of as he leaned in close and licked back into the younger’s mouth.

Leaving one hand on Donghyuck’s ass to help urge him into grinding against Jeno’s stomach, Jeno let his other hand raise back up to slip back under his shirt, the light fabric bunching up around his forearm as he ran his fingers lightly up the younger’s side. His skin was as soft and warm as the thighs pressed to Jeno’s hips, molding easily under Jeno's fingertips as he was distracted by Donghyuck suddenly ducking his head down to nip at his neck.

A quick pinch on one of his nipples had Donghyuck biting down in retaliation, his breath hitching, and Jeno laughed quietly before nudging at his head with his chin, “Stop that. We can’t leave any marks.”

“Stupid.” Donghyuck grumbled in annoyance, but pulled back all the same and instead turned his attention back to Jeno’s lips. He wasn’t complaining about this development at all, humming in satisfaction and Donghyuck licked into his mouth. Still, grinding to completion wasn’t the most satisfying way to get off, and Jeno wanted to get Donghyuck’s dick in his mouth.

Donghyuck let out a yelp when Jeno suddenly shifted him off his lap, their lips separating with a filthy smack, bouncing slightly as his ass made contact with the mattress. Before he could start complaining, Jeno’s hands were on his shoulders and pushing him until he was laid horizontally across the mattress. Donghyuck looked up at Jeno oddly as the elder kneeled between his spread thighs, his eyes glancing down to look at his erection straining against his sweatpants.

Squirming slightly, Donghyuck pulled his legs up to bracket Jeno on either side, only breaking his eyes away to hesitantly meet Jeno’s heated gaze, “How far are you taking this?”

Jeno tried smiling at him reassuringly, his fingers tugging lightly at the waistband of his shorts, “Can I blow you?”

Donghyuck choked, somehow flustered by the blatant question. Jeno gave him a second to recover, his left hand sliding down Donghyuck’s thigh to squeezing lightly at the warm skin while his other pulled the hem of his shirt as high as it could go. There was a quick pause as Donghyuck swatted his hands away, gripping at the hem himself and pulling the shirt over his head with little care for how mussed his hair became. Tossing the shirt in the vague direction of his suitcase, Donghyuck dropped back against the sheets, a thoughtful expression on his face as he thought back to Jeno’s question. Ducking his head down, Jeno started leaving light kisses along the younger’s collarbones as he left him to think, smiling at the sight of his stomach tensing under him.

“I mean-” Donghyuck began before cutting himself off with a groan, hips bucking up as Jeno laved his tongue over one of his nipples, “Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Blow me.”

“Say please.” Jeno teased, looking up from under his lashes only to meet Donghyuck’s heated gaze. The younger was panting, fists clenching in the sheets as Jeno’s tongue darting out once again against the nipple. Then he was wrapping his lips around it, sucking harshly as Donghyuck whined.

“Jeno- oh fuck, you asshole, _ please_.”

Jeno grinned, laughing quietly before yelping when Donghyuck reached a hand up to his hair and _ yanked. _ Hissing at the pain, Jeno leaned away from the younger with a pout, his hands moving down to the waistband of Donghyuck’s shorts yet again, “That wasn’t nice, Hyuck.”

“Deal with it.” Donghyuck huffed, raising his hips to help when Jeno started pulling at the fabric. The blond pulled both the shorts and his underwear off in one go, watching intently as Donghyuck’s cock slapped up against his stomach and left a smear of precum on the tan skin.

Jeno trailed his eyes over it, long enough until Donghyuck was grumbling at him, a shy blush on his cheeks as he looked away when Jeno turned his gaze his way, “What are you staring for?”

“You’re pretty,” Jeno told him, which wasn’t a lie despite the way dicks weren’t pretty. Donghyuck was though, so that made his dick pretty. The way precum beaded at the tip was aesthetically pleasing though, and Jeno wasted no time in ducking his head down to lap it up.

Donghyuck gasped at the contact, unable to reply to the compliment as one of hands darted up to cover his mouth. He tried his best to smother the loud moan that was dragged out of him when Jeno continued licking down the shaft, but it wasn’t that efficient, his whimpers still loud enough to tease Jeno’s ears pleasantly.

Then Donghyuck’s other hand was threading through the hair on the back of Jeno’s head, gripping lightly just to hold and not direct. Jeno hummed at the faint tugging sensation, the difference between the harsh tug of earlier sending shivers down his spine.

He had more he wanted to do though, and he reached up to gently wrap his fingers around Donghyuck’s wrist, guiding his hand out of his hair and back to the sheets. Donghyuck peered down at him in confusion as Jeno shuffled down the mattress, a low groan falling from his lips as his cock dragged against it. Closing his eyes for a second to gather his bearings, Jeno turned his mouth so he could lay a soft kiss on the inside of Donghyuck’s thigh, lashes fluttering open so he could look up at the younger, “You’re not wearing any shorts in public while we’re here, are you?”

Donghyuck’s brow furrowed in thought for a second before he was shaking his head negatively. That’s all the confirmation Jeno needed, sinking his teeth down in a harsh bite. Donghyuck yelped at the sudden pain, Jeno’s name falling from his mouth in annoyance, only to falter into a moan when Jeno began sucking at the reddening mark.

Only when he was satisfied in the hickey did Jeno move on from it, Donghyuck squirming under him when he continued on to bite at another spot higher up on his thigh. Jeno eventually lost time as he continued, moving between Donghyuck’s thighs and not stopping until they were decorated with bruises. It was only when he was laving over the eleventh or twelfth mark that Donghyuck’s hand made its way back into his hair, tugging him off the soft, abused skin with a whine, “Jeno, please.”

Peering up at his face curiously, Jeno felt his heart skip a beat at how flushed he was, his bangs sticking to his forehead and his chest heaving for air. He looked down at Jeno with heated eyes, his other hand twitching over one of his nipples in a way that was far too distracting. Then Jeno was moving his gaze down, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips when he saw how much precum his cock had been weeping. There was a significant puddle on the skin of his belly, and Jeno let out a groan as he crawled forward on his elbows, his own hips thrusting against the mattress instinctively when he licked over the mess.

“Jeno!” Donghyuck gasped in surprise, fingers tugging sharply to pull him away but Jeno was stubborn, and he kept at it until only his saliva was left to mark the previous mess.

Licking his lips in satisfaction, Jeno swallowed down the last of the precum in his mouth, shooting a quick grin Donghyuck’s way. The younger was looking at him in astonishment, eyes shot wide in surprise before scrunching closed when Jeno ducked his head yet again so that he could wrap his lips around the head of his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so dangerous.” Donghyuck moaned, forcing his eyes open so that he could watch intently as Jeno sunk further down on his shaft. Jeno just hummed in reply, repressing the urge to gag when the vibrations had Donghyuck thrusting up into his mouth.

Sending a reprimanding look from under his lashes, Jeno ignored Donghyuck’s sheepish apology, his hands moving up to pin his hips down against the bed.

Donghyuck squirmed at the restriction but Jeno didn’t let up, starting up a rhythm of bobbing down against the younger’s cock and slowly increasing how much he took into his mouth. He kept at it until the head of Donghyuck’s cock was brushing against the back of his throat, tears forming in Jeno’s eyes and blurring his vision. He didn’t want to stop though, and it was with a deep breath through his nose and determination that he stopped his rhythm for a slow slide instead.

Donghyuck let out a questioning sound amid his moans at the change, tilting his head up to watch incredulously as Jeno focused on opening his throat so he could swallow the younger down fully.

“Oh holy fuck,” Donghyuck hissed out, overcome by the tight heat as he dropped his head back against the mattress.

Jeno hummed in agreement, slowly starting to bob his head again as he focused on taking proper breaths through his nose. He hadn’t deep throated anyone in awhile, so it was an experience he had to take a few minutes to grow used to again.

He couldn’t lose himself in the sensation for long, though. He hadn’t even fully sunk into the relief of having a cock filling up his mouth gave him before Donghyuck was interrupting him.

“Jeno,” Donghyuck called, hands tugging at his hair for attention. Jeno let out a hum around the cock resting in his throat as he looked up through his teary eyes, taking pleasure in how wrecked Donghyuck looked, “Come up here. Come on, let me get my hands on you before I cum.”

Jeno slowly pulled off of his cock, keeping a tight suction with his mouth as he went before his cock fell from his lips with a wet pop, a low groan escaping him as the order caused sparks to race through his veins. Donghyuck whimpered at his actions, hips rutting into empty air as Jeno released his hips and crawled his way up Donghyuck’s body. Jeno took his time leaving kisses over the tanned skin of his torso as he went, pausing here and there to leave a quick nip of his teeth, before finally stopping when they were face to face. He was surprised when Donghyuck didn’t waste any time connecting their lips, the younger seemingly not minding the fact that he had been sucking his dick only a second earlier.

Jeno groaned when Donghyuck’s tongue made its way into his mouth, but he was far more distracted by the younger’s hands pushing down the hem of his sweatpants and underwear. It had his cock slapping wetly up against his stomach, hard skin made sticky by the precum he knew was staining the inside of his boxers.

He didn’t have much time to think about how gross it was going to be considering he was unable to do laundry until they got back to Seoul, Donghyuck’s hand proving to be a strong distraction. The younger’s palm was warm when he wrapped it around his shaft, thumb immediately moving to rub under the head in a way that had Jeno bucking into his grip.

Donghyuck’s other hand had moved around to his ass, gripping at one of his cheeks as he urged him closer with an encouraging whisper against his spit slicked lips, “help me out here. Do you think I could jerk us off with one hand?”

Jeno groaned at the very idea, dropping his head so that he could rest his forehead against Donghyuck’s shoulder. Taking a second to catch his breath, the blond shook his head, “don’t know, probably not. Wouldn’t hurt to try though, right?”

Donghyuck let out a laugh, Jeno’s hair tickling against his chin as he nodded, “Right. Now move your ass.”

Then he was lightly spanking him, and Jeno couldn’t hold back the loud moan tumbling out of his lips, rutting his cock down against one of Donghyuck’s thighs. They both froze once they realize what had just happened, Donghyuck’s hand still settled warmly against the skin of his ass, and Jeno tried to disappear into his shoulder ineffectually.

Donghyuck was too busy laughing, a shit-eating smile no doubt on his lips as he failed to tug Jeno’s face up into his sight line, “Jeno. Jeno, come on. Look at me.”

“Fuck you,” Jeno muttered, still blushing intensely as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Donghyuck grinned brightly up at him, eyes dancing in amusement as he snuck the hand that wasn’t on Jeno’s ass in between them.

“Maybe another time?” he suggested, as if that didn’t have Jeno’s mind racing ahead with possibilities. Luckily he was soon distracted, the heat of Donghyuck’s hand wrapping around his cock turning any further thoughts into static.

Donghyuck other hand moved from his ass to his hip, moving him up until it was easier to align their cocks, the slickness of their precum aiding in the slide as they pressed together. Jeno couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping open, low moans escaping him as he looked down at Donghyuck’s concentrated expression. The younger was biting his lips as he struggled to wrap his fingers around the both of them, and Jeno moved one of his own hands down to assist him, his hips already starting to grind down.

They both moaned at the friction, Donghyuck bringing his focus back up to Jeno’s face and wasting no time in connecting their lips together. It was barely a kiss, more reminiscent of them panting against each other as they lost themselves in the pleasure of it all.

It wasn’t long after that when everything got more intense, finesse lost in the pursuit of friction as they both rutted against each other. Donghyuck’s fingers locked with Jeno’s, forming a tight warmth for them to both slide into as they moaned into each other’s mouths.

Jeno could feel Donghyuck’s stomach tensing under his free hand in warning, the younger’s moans reaching a fever pitch before he was whimpering against him, dropping his head down onto Jeno’s shoulder. Then he was breathing out Jeno’s name needily, a weak whine following soon after as the pleasure peaked. It was the combination of that, of the entire visual of Donghyuck being reduced to putty, along with the wet warmth landing over where Jeno’s fingers were splayed over the younger’s soft tummy that had Jeno reaching his own orgasm.

White flashed across his vision, sound cutting out to an overwhelmed humming, and Jeno’s forehead dropped against Donghyuck’s collar bones as his body went lax. The younger grunted at the sudden weight, hands moving to grip at Jeno’s shoulders despite the way his cum slick hand left sticky traces against his back.

Jeno grumbled at the mess halfheartedly, knowing they would both have to get showers considering the warm mess he could feel in between them. Then his thoughts were clicking into the focus, the haze of bliss departing as Jeno’s mouth tingling in want, his brain urging him to _ move. _

Jeno listened, quickly pushing back up onto his elbows scooting his way Donghyuck’s body, paying no heed to the confused whine Donghyuck gave as his arms dropped back to the sheets. Wasting no time, Jeno started lapping his tongue over the streaks of cum decorating the younger’s stomach, giving no mind to the fact that his own cum had added to the streaks against the soft skin. He hummed low in his throat as the taste spread over his tongue, his cock giving one last futile twitch against the sheets under him. Donghyuck gasped at the sensation of his tongue, blissed out expression faltering for one of heated surprise as he opened his eyes, gaze unwavering as he watched Jeno lick up any remaining mess.

Jeno wasn’t paying attention though, his complete focus on savoring the taste and the faint disappointment that Donghyuck hadn’t finished down the back of his throat. Or even over his face, if he was being completely honest. What had happened instead was still amazing though, so he couldn’t complain too much.

“Holy shit,” Donghyuck breathed, fingers lightly scratching at Jeno’s scalp and pulling a hum out of his throat, “you’re a kinky fucker, aren’t you?”

Jeno opened his eyes to meet his curious look, a faint blush rising to his cheeks as licked any remaining cum from his lips, “not really? I’m not the kinkiest person you know, anyway.”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows darted up, confusion in his gaze, “what does that mean?”

Jeno thought back to the first time he had ever cried and begged for an orgasm, only to end up crying over having too many by the end of the night. Then he shuffled those thoughts back into a box as his dick gave a faint twitch of interest, locking them away for later thought. Glancing away, Jeno turned his attention back to Donghyuck’s stomach, leaving a wet kiss next to his bellybutton, “Don’t worry about it. You really do have a baby tummy, y’know?”

Donghyuck yelped in offense, one of his hands smacking loudly against the skin of Jeno’s shoulder before his stomach was tensing under his lips, the younger pushing himself up into a sitting position, “I do not! And don’t distract me, I want to know!”

“Baby tummy,” Jeno cooed, pretending not to have heard him as he pressed his lips to the skin of his stomach, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. He could feel Donghyuck’s soft dick against his collarbone, but considering he had just had it in his mouth he didn’t really mind.

Donghyuck did though, and he grumbled at the oversensitivity, squirming slightly as he tugged Jeno’s hair, “get off, you needy puppy. Too soon.”

Jeno hummed, hesitating for a second as he thought about whether or not he wanted to test out Donghyuck’s recovery rate before lifting himself off the younger’s lap. He had more important matters to address after all, his eyebrows shooting up curiously as he fought down any external reactions, “puppy?”

Donghyuck nodded, moving a hand up to push back his sweaty hair, apparently very satisfied with himself as he looked down at Jeno with a haughty expression, "yeah, my puppy. You want to be a good boy, don't you Jeno?"

Jeno groaned, burying his face in the sheets and ignoring both his bright laughter and the fingers in his hair trying to tug him back up. He didn’t want to face Donghyuck and whatever knowledge he had about Jeno’s past sexual exploits, "you're not allowed to talk to Jaemin anymore."

"Jaemin?” Donghyuck repeated in confusion, “Renjun was the one who told me that."

Jeno froze, a simple “_oh shit_” running through his mind before he was lunging forward to circle his arms around Donghyuck's waist, holding on tightly as the younger went to snatch up his phone on the distant bedside table.

"Let me go! I have so many questions!"

"Donghyuck, _ no_-"

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
